Lucy the dragon princess (her true past)
by demiangeldevil
Summary: Lucy has been keeping a secret from the guild only Erza, Wendy, Master, Laxus, and Gajeel know the true about her.
1. Chapter 1 - Lucy

**Hey guys, so I decided to update the same stories that I have updated in my wattpad account here. My name is ciel_michaelis_. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I own nothing expect my OC.**

 **Love,  
demiangeldevil.**

I was in my house getting ready to go to the guild when I notice that Natsu, Gray, and Happy were here.

"All of you out now", I said with one of my scary or demanding voice as Erza sometimes says. The three look my way, but when they saw my look they all got scared and said "You are exact of Erza Lucy", Happy said.

I was angry that I didn't notice that my energy was flowing out of mine. The three look to be scared because of the amount of energy that was flowing out of me. I calm down and fell down because of the amount of energy that I released that made me dizzy.

Natsu ran to me and grab me from my waist and pull me up and sat me down on one of the chairs and Gray brought me some cold water and I nodded to him. I still had not told them about the secret of my family and I wish I could, but is not the time.

I smile at them and they take that as a thank you. A knock came and Natsu opens the door and was shocked to see Laxus, Erza, Gajeel and Master here. He allowed them to come in and the people follow him. When Erza and Laxus saw me both ran to me ran and Gajeel as well.

"Erza brings her some tea", Laxus said to Erza and Erza went to the kitchen and brought some tea for me. I smile at the both of them and they return it.

"So what brings you guys here eh Laxus?" Gray ask. "Well we sense a great amount of energy coming from Lucy's apartment and we follow it to see if we were right", Erza answer. Laxus and Lucy look at her thankful. She nodded to them and they sigh.

Laxus went to the living room and got a box that had twelve dragon keys and he smiles went he saw Metalicana's key, Igneel's key, Gardine's key and Lighting's key. But he was surprised to see that she has Stella's key. He smiles a little bit and brought the box to me. I smile at him and nodded thanks.

Laxus brought me the box were I have my dragon keys and I smile at him. He return the smile and my heart started to beat faster than usual.

I open the box and saw Acnologia key and smile. I pick up the keys and put them in with my other ones and I felt with more power.

We walk to the guild and Laxus and Erza went to the second floor and look down at me and smile. I smile at then in return.

Master came out and said that the S-class exams were coming up and everyone was surprise, but cheers no matter what happens and they do not even know that I am the one that picks the S-class New mages.

I smile at all of them and then turn my back to look at a new mission for me and Laxus if he wants to come.

I gave Mira the job and I went looking for Laxus and found him in the shadows of the second floor. I made my way to him and hide behind him and put my hands on his eyes and ask if he knew me. And he said Lucy. I took away my hands I smile at him.

I ask him if he would like to go and a job with me and he said yes.


	2. Chapter 2: Laxus

I was on the shadows of the second floor when Lucy came and ask me if I would like to join her on a mission. I smile at het and nodded.

We made our way to the fairy tail's door and left. We made our way to her house and she invited me in. I came I and smile at her.

She went into her bedroom and then came out with a few stuff and then we left.

After we came to were the client ask us to be and waited for him.

The client then came out and we smile at him. The client smile as us in return and told us about the case.

After a while we finish the case and we went back to fairy tail.

We kick open the doors and walk straight to Master and told him about the mission. He said that it was so fast that we broke the record and we just smile at him.

We went to the second floor and look at the guild. The guild was still noisy and we could not matter what happens. I smile at Lucy and she return my smile.

The guild became quit when Loke came and scream that Erza is back. Lucy and I smile because one of the team is back and we waited for her to come.

The doors open by themself and we saw Erza walking with huge horn in her hand. I smile at her even thought she can see it.

Lucy jump down and gave Erza a hug and then return to the second floor and put herself in my arms. Erza smile at us and we return the smile.

The guild the party, but Erza, Lucy and I were just talking about the Dragons and what happens if we bring them here.


	3. Chapter 3: Erza

I return from my job and Lucy gave my a hug and return to Laxus arms. I almost laugh because the guild has not notice that Laxus and Lucy were together and oh my Ra this is so funny.

Laxus Lucy and I were talking about if we bring the Dragons here, but Natsu came intruding the conversation that we have and Lucy and I released a meager aurora that everybody look at us two.

Laxus went to the S-class board so that we can go in a mission. Lucy look like she was about to drop her drink. I look behind me to see Kirito and Asuna their. I smile at then and walk over to Lucy.

Laxus return and in his hand their was a mission in his hand. The mission was to defeat Void and Infro. We drop our jaws and Laxus scream to master about the mission.

"Laxus I think you broke my eardrums with that scream", Lucy said. "Sorry I forgot that we have more sensitive ears than the dragon slayers", Laxus said. "It doens't matter Laxus let just finish this mision fast so that we can talk to them", Gajeel said. We nodded and left to do the mission and return to talk to the dragons.

~~~ After the mission~~~~

"Okay that was to fast and thanks to Acnologia were are now done and can go to the Dragon realm to talk to the dragons and ask them if they would like to come to the guild and join so that we could talk to them", Asuna said. "But what about the names of the dragons some dragons can keep their names, but not Acnologia, , Skiadrum Weisslogia, Igneel, Metalicana, Frozen and Grandeeney, because their are some Dragon slayers how know them", Erza said.

"For Acnologia his name can be John. For Grandeeney name can be Skylar. For Igneel it can be Oliver. For Metalicana what about Sidel, for Skiadrum it can be Johnnie, for Weisslogia it can be Luke, and for Frozen what about Jack", Lucy said.

The team look at her and nodded. The walk back to the mission in the forest that is hidden.

The team enter the mission and got ready to go back to the guild.

I look over to Lucy and saw that she had out her Team Balck swordsman cloths on like the rest and me.

We walk to the train and sat down.

I as next to Jellal. Lucy was next to Laxus. Asuna was next to Kirito. Mai was next to Naru. Nayely was next to Gene. Artemis was next to Percy. Thalia was next to Nico. And Lisanna and Gajeel were sitting next to each other.

Within two hours we were in front of the guild. "Master we are back!" Lucy scream and the master came out and saw us down here. "Welcome back Team Black Swordsman", Master said. We smile at him and went to sit in the table that was made for Team Black Swordsman.

We walk to the guild and Laxus kick open the guild's doors. The whole guild look at us like they were scare.

Well of curse they were scare standing right in front of them was Team Balck Swordsman. One if the strongest team ever to be made.

This team was made while Laxus, Lucy, Jellal, Asuna, Kirito, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Artemis and I were young in the guild.

We defeated dark guild when we ever took a mission. We walk over to master to tell him about the dragons.

"Master we were discussing about bringing the dragons back to EarthLand, but in human form", I said.

Master look at our leader and Lucy nodded.

"Well okay you can bring them, but What are the name for some?" Master ask.

"For Acnologia his name can be John. For Grandeeney name can be Skylar. For Igneel it can be Oliver. For Metalicana what about Jake, for Skiadrum it can be Johnnie, for Weisslogia it can be Luke, and for Frozen what about Jack", Lucy said.

Master was shock to hear Acnologia's name, but calm down.

"He was under a curse master", Laxus said defending Acnologia, because Acnologia took the role of being a father to him while he was in the Dragon realm.


	4. Chapter 4: Jellal

**Thank you all for reading my story and please I will try to update two chapter each day**

 **Love,**  
 **Demiangeldevil**

* * *

After Laxus said that Acnologia was under a curse the master understood that he was not bad.

"Jellal I thought you were supposed to be in jail?" Master ask me. "Well master the magic council knows that I a part of Team Black Swordsman And let me go", I answer his question

"Okay", he said. "So what are the dragons name?"

"For Acnologia his name can be John. For Grandeeney name can be Skylar. For Igneel it can be Oliver. For Metalicana what about Sidel, for Skiadrum it can be Johnnie, for Weisslogia it can be Luke, and for Frozen what about Jack", Lucy said.

He nodded and we left the office.

"Who are you?" Nastu ask Asuna, Kirito, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Artemis, and me.

We look at our leader and she nodded her head. We took our hoods down and the guild gasp to see me there, but the guild did not know about Asuna, Kirito, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Artemis'name.

"I am Artemis and they are Thalia, Nico, Percy, Asuna, and Kirito", Artemis said and as she said the name of them she pointed to them.

After Artemis finish saying the names of the last of the team we walk over to our table in the second floor and sat down.

They guild look at us like they were scare. Well they should because right in front of them is Team Black Swordsman. I sat next to Erza.

Asuna was next to Kirito right next to her was Artemis and Percy. Thalia and Nico were sitting together and next to Nico was Gajeel. Next to Thalia was Lisanna and in the middle was Laxus and Lucy.

The doors to the guild were open or kick open. A man with black hair and icy blue eyes was the person who kick open the guild'd doors. That man was Frozen the Ice/Snow Dragon.

He train Gray. "Where is Lucy Heartfillia?" Frozen ask. "I am here", Lucy answer his question. "Milady your are needed to finish your training with your team", Frozen said. We all nodded.

"Gray Wendy, Mira, Happy, Carla and PantherLily would you like to join us in our training?" Erza ask. "Yes", they answer.

A man with black hair and black eyes came and stood next to Frozen. That man was none other than ...

* * *

 **Demiangeldevil: If any of you are wandering why did I put Sword Art Online and Percy Jackson we I will tell you next A/N.**

 **Asuna: Why don't you just tell them Demiangeldevil**

 **Demiangeldevil: Do you want me to tell them who you like or no Asuna?**

 **Asuna: *Blushes* Let them guess.**

 ***The rest if the team came into the studio***

 **Laxus: Was sup?**

 **Kirito: Hey Asuna, Demiangeldevil.**

 **Asuna: Hey Kirito, Laxus, Lucy, guys**

 **Demiangeldevil: Hey guys. So what brings you here?**

 **Percy: Nothing**

 **Artemis: Tell her Percy**

 **Percy: Okay. So who is with who?**

 **Demiangeldevil: You guys will find out in the next chapter the other couple. And see you all my readers later in my chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Asuna

Acnologia appear and we smile at him. "Acno I miss you!" Lucy exclaim jumping on his back. "I miss you too Lulu and can you please get off my back?" Acnologia said/ask. "Okay Acno", Lucy answer as she jump off his back. "

After Lucy jump of Acnologia's back she went back to were she was. The team of Black Swordsman is now complete and they can get back to their missions as the strongest team in Fairy Tail again.

I smile at the team and Kirito put his arm around me. He also put his head on my shoulder.

I see Lucy and her father Acnologia are happy to be together.

I smile at them.

Kirito came up behind me and hug me. He put his head on my shoulder.

I look around to see Lucy and Acnologia talking about their powers and to see who was more powerful.

Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Lisanna, Artemis, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Nayely, Mai, Gene, and Naru all smile at the both and Lucy look at us and laugh.

Frozen smile at the both and I could see is eyes that he was happy to see his king and princess happy.

"Come one guys we should get ready to leave", Percy said.

The rest nodded and they left the guild.

 **Short chapter I know and am sorry but I have a new story and I have so many people asking me to update my stories i need time to think okay.**

 **Love,  
demiangeldevil**


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy

I woke up to see Laxus still sleeping. I smile at him and stood up without waking him up.

I smile at Laxus' sleeping face and went over to the bathroom. I enter the bathroom and decided to take a shower so I could be ready for the new training.

"My father really wants me to master the power doesn't he. Well he should calm down I already master.

"Darkness Flame Water. A unison of three powers. Darkness, fire and water. Is was hard enough since I had to they to mix Fire and Water together before I allowed the darkness to become part of it. I walk over to Laxus and softly place a kiss on his head.

"I love you Laxus", I said softly as I smile before walking out of the bedroom. I walk over to the throne room and smile when I saw my father there. "Ohayo dad", I said as I kiss his cheek in greeting.

"Ohayo love", he answer back. "Ohayo mom", I said to my mother as I gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Ohayo sweetie", she answer to me in her sweet voice.

"Ohayo niece", Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney all said as they smile at me. "Ohayo guys", I answer back.

One of the maids came out with some food for me as I sat down on the chair next to my mother. "Dad, about Darkness Flame Water. I already master the attack. I'm currently trying to master Silver Sun", I say as I look at my father.

"Mastering the Darkness Flame Water and trying to master Silver Moon. Yep Acnologia, that's your daughter", Igneel said as he shook his head fondly. "Why thank you", both dad and I answer him with a smirk. The rest of the family laugh as mom shook her head at us.

After we all ate breakfast, I stood up before waving at them. I walk outside towards the Moon Palace, where Luna the moon dragon live with her mate Helios the sun dragon.

"Hey there Lucy", I heard Artemis the moon dragon slayer say. "Hey Artemis", I said as I turn to look behind me. There she stood with Percy, Thalia and Nico.

"What brings you here?" Percy the sun dragon slayer ask as he put his head on Artemis' shoulder. "Just going to train with Luna", I said as I smile at them.

"Well them, come on", Artemis said as she smiles at me. "Well we will catch up with you guys later", Thalia said as she and Nico left. "What is going on with them?" I ask as I look at them. "We don't know", Percy answer as Artemis open her mouth to answer.

I looked over at Artemis and Percy and smile as I see them acting like an old marry couple, whole they might be a couple they are not marry.

"Your highness", I heard a voice greet me. I turn around to see Luna and Helios.

"Luna, Helios. Good morning", I said as I gave them a small bow as they both return it.

"Luna, Helios", both Percy and Artemis greeted their dragons.

"Should we head to the training room?" Helios ask me. I nodded at him and looked back at Percy and Artemis. "What are you guys going to do?" Luna ask them.

"I guess practice a bit", they both days in unison. Helios, Luna and I gave a small chuckle at their twin talk. "Well then should we head to the practice room Princess?" Helios ask softly as he looked at me. His voice was always so soft.

I nodded and turn to look at the others. "Go ahead Luna. Helios and I are going to practice for a bit", I said softly. Luna looked at me with questioning eyes as I nodded to her softly.

"Lucy..." Helios started he knew was what was going on with the family right now. "How long?"

"A few more months 'Lios", I answer him.


End file.
